utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
The Clocksmith
The Clocksmith, whose real identity is Torpad of Raneba, was an important figure who worked for the Infinite Legion. He resurfaced as Alba, '''an enigmatic character who appeared on Dystopia as nothing but a money-hungry exploiter, but seemed to know a great deal of things. He is extremely skilled as a weaponsmith, medic, and combatant with rare arts such as time manipulation. His facade includes him being the Chairman of Slave Trade Association. He appears as a traveler in his forties or fifties, with a stainlessly clean white cape and wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. He noted that his ultimate goal is to find The Fragmented Chronicle to find out the truth about the events of Purged Decades. He also told that he has been watching Micoda because of Adocimicoda's power called "Paradox". This power, according to him, will lead to the "end of the world", and Micoda might be able to stop it. In other words, he is '''an enemy of Marudeux and wants to stop him. His identity was finally revealed as Torpad and the followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses faced Samael and him in battle, forcing him to use his full powers. He also had a son which no one knew about. His son became known as The Magician, a strong adversary of the chosen of Khalmotep. 'Abilities' The Clocksmith has a very wide array of skills. Outside of battle, he is a master smith and medic, as well as a stealthy character capable of hiding all of his strengths. In battle, he is very good all around, possessing the ability to anticipate his opponent's moves. He can wield the rare art of time manipulation as well as having experience banishing darkness and demons. He almost took the demon Qau down in a single hit through his high defenses with his eye technique. 'Known actions before revealing his identity' The Clocksmith, then looking like an old man, has been known to have several powerful followers which he called his successors. The only known one is Sir Segon. He told them to help him build an army of Doombringer clones to fight the forces of Doombringer himself. He seemed disheartened with his failing health. He was seen experimenting as his old self, creating and nurturing Glowing Predator through the years to become the pinnacle of the desert's food chain. Afterwards, he is only seen as a younger version of himself, raising the question of how he recovered and reverted his aging. It is confirmed to be the same person through Adocimicoda's mind reading technique. Close to the end of the Purged Decades, Micoda was left near death by an unfortunate battle against Ehrnezga. He created Temple of Falling Sun, in order to bring down Micoda who was floating near death in a protective fireball into the confines of the temple near Lanexa. The Clocksmith then decided to create an illusion of a mountain and erect a visual barrier to seal it. The Clocksmith drew Lord Revo's attention to unknown temple and city of dreams, two areas that did not technically exist. It is unknown how he knew of city of dreams. He had assumed the facade of a slave trader called Alba, created an entire organization, Slave Trade Association, in order to conceal his true purpose, and selling the supposed Doombringer #39, i.e. the real Micoda, off to Saham. He was later contacted by Saham and established the ritual to release Micoda's inner strength, enabling him to dispatch his foes with ease. He was later seen interested in the power of a candelabra that Duke of Dystopia possessed. He was aware of the plots of two masterminds: Marudeux, whom he greeted as Marudeux watched the battle of Micoda and Santes which was described by the spirits as First Trial, and Myrell's plan to assassinate the leading figures of Dystopia with the assistance of flame demons and an unnamed scarlet antagonist, who was actually Lena Meridian. He was keen to detect that the real Saham had been replaced by a planted android. He came to the scene of Myrell's last stand to throw the fake Saham to his feet and note that he did not approve of Myrell's actions, yet did not fight him, likely wanting Micoda to grow stronger through his battle with Myrell, who he likely knew to be Xeon. It would seem that both of the masterminds had some clue to Alba's identity. Still known as Alba, he re-appeared at a laboratory in Camburian Mountains, where Doombringer clones were manufactured years ago. Micoda saw him, though it appeared that Alba had come for something other than him. As he was about to leave, a strange attacker that Alba called "Shadowguide" struck but missed the cautious man. It showed no interest in Micoda though. The laboratory was revealed to be Alba's property rather than The Clocksmith's, further confusing the Infinite Legion who had no idea how Alba was related to The Clocksmith. The Clocksmith surfaces Alba appeared at Qau Canyon, having followed Micoda as he fled Legion's proximity to Third Universe to discover the state of the other parts of the True World. Micoda and Heart questioned Alba, who merely admitted that Micoda had raw potential that he could abuse. However, he admitted that the horrendous demon Qau ahead might be a battle where he could participate, disintegrating the void and summoning Qau forth to battle. The battle, however, was manipulated by Qau, who sealed Alba outside the battle arena. He acknowledged that his enemies were indeed famous and his targets: he considered Alba a disciple of Clocksmith; Micoda was considered to be the true Doombringer now seeking redemption. Micoda fought his Fourth Trial, Heart supporting him the best it could. The battle seemed enough perilous for Alba to use his powers to enter the battlefield and knock the Flaming Immortal, a demon of Qau's kin, down to be finished by Micoda. The beginning of a counter-attack sparked Qau to fully wield the darkness. Through a gruesome battle that brought all fighters near death, Alba continued to lead Micoda towards the access to the powers of Adocimicoda but he fell, hit by a chain of Soulfire. He rose again as he felt the power of Adocimicoda within him and destroyed the last bits of Qau's power with an empowered Unmade Ray. The three survivors breathed from relief, but Heart wanted answers and immobilized the man they knew as Alba. Alba shared some bits, mainly the goal of his: to stop the power of Adocimicoda and "Paradox". Adocimicoda agreed with Heart to read the mind of the man with the answers, only for him to defend against the invasion of his mind. Finally, the probe worked and he saw the truth about Alba being The Clocksmith. The Clocksmith then cracked the techniques of Micoda and Heart and left, urging them to stay away from him. In the aftermath though, just as Heart wanted to research what they had learned, the wolf noted an assassination attempt by Clairvoyant Seer aiming to take the life of Micoda, and took the hit for its master. Alba tried to confront the culprit, who fled. The Clocksmith would then be seen with his assistant, having realized that Micoda was using Adocimicoda's power to fight, which did not please him. He was right, as Micoda was defeated by Shadowguide who undoubtedly felt it as well. As Samael went on with his quest, The Clocksmith appeared after they had moved and cursed how "he" had died, presumably angered over Micoda's death. Revo noted to Samael that The Clocksmith had long been aware of the temple near Lanexa as well as the city of dreams. The Clocksmith would then contact Samael by sending out his assistant, Griffin, to discuss with the summoner in Dystopia. He was warned about Marudeux and told that the Infinite Legion "had no idea what was going to happen". Revelations The Clocksmith then took action to stop the person posing as Lord Jan Petrov - the man previously known as Blood Waher. He went to the city of dreams and prepared for battle. He was wary of the upcoming battle that would take place against Marudeux and conserved his power in order to have Samael grow from his shortcomings. Once Blood Waher had fallen, he realized that the Paradox - end of the world and humanity through a process of rebirth, was near. The only thing keeping it at bay, surprisingly, was Sol Paul, the Rising Sun. Samael had found the power to stabilize from the ruins of the city. Marudeux confronted the summoner and wanted a battle of summoners, which Samael agreed to. However, Samael broke the rules of engagement. The Clocksmith saved Samael's life with a forbidden technique, and Samael destroyed Marudeux's summon Chrocanth in a clash of Light. Samael finally analyzed Marudeux, finding out that the Paradox was the absolute end of the world as he knew it. The only person who could survive it was Micoda! He told it bluntly to the listeners, and Marudeux responded by forcing The Clocksmith to reveal his own identity: Torpad of Raneba. The Clocksmith was aware of what this meant. The followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses were the real enemies, and he revealed that to Samael. Hadras the Flametongue Dragon and Clairvoyant Seer appeared to try to kill them before they could reveal the truth, but failed as they were prepared and in battle stance. The timepiece gave the option to manipulate time for a second with Clocksmith's Timepiece to facilitate Samael's final summoning - one that never came. Samael instead called for the power of Will of the Universe and received it, allowing him to use Link of Destiny with Sol Paul and fight fiercely. Followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses retreated as they could not fight the empowered Sol Paul effectively. Samael's group did not intend to pursue towards the invisible fortress, as they did not know of an access point. They retreated to Lanexa and sought out Arcagus, who promised to help them. He crafted runes with his knowledge and embedded them on the surface of Sol Paul. By doing that, the sun could create a burst of flame revealing the entrypoint of the invisible fortress. The sun's power resonated with Samael's being and he became a Summoner of Light. The Clocksmith then told that he would go ahead and explore the fortress regardless of whether any others did. They did not disagree. Arcagus chose to stay in Lanexa. They entered the fortress cautiously. Out of nowhere, the darkness that filled the hallways of the fortress got a hold of Samael. He felt powerless and collapsed, becoming apparently comatose. As the others progressed, the opposition was already expecting them. Instead of Rolfen, the guardian of the first floor of the fortress, appearing to fight them, they were led towards the second floor where Adocim, guardian of the second floor, awaited. These two, having become corrupt by Vizier Gega's machinations, were now truly fearsome enemies. Adocim assaulted them, and killed Ghejyen. Knowing that there was no way for any others than Torpad to fight Adocim evenly, Torpad kept fighting and they started running away. At some point, Adocim broke off their fight and teleported in disguise to the first floor, accidentally killing Javier as he was trying to just disable the android. Micoda was seemingly upset to find out that Adocim was an enemy as well. After all, for him to once again be the world's strongest, his full powers would be really difficult to restore due to needing Rolfen and Adocim's power, and he had just been forced to kill Rolfen. Arcagus summoned a wall of fire and told Micoda to get out, and Micoda ran. Torpad came to the first floor and saved Arcagus from a sure death by blocking Adocim's attack. Torpad felt how Micoda had been frustrated but also silently acknowledged Micoda's wisdom as he had realized the gap in power. Also, he felt how Micoda and Lutir grabbed Samael's almost lifeless body and carried him to the exit. Torpad, knowing that Micoda would be safe after all to contribute to saving the world from these foes one day, fought fiercely to force Adocim back, and Adocim retreated back to the second floor. He made it to the exit and greeted Micoda, but told that he would not leave with them, having reached the end of his journey. He felt weak. He told them to use his android Griffin to leave the fortress, and set Griffin on the course towards Capital of Sepmornia. However, after they did, a new ally in the form of a young girl appeared. It was Melody, who told she was Samael's sister and capable of making songs that could aid in combat. She played "Recovery of the Weakened Hero" to Torpad who gained back some of his strength. The three of them, him, Arcagus and Melody, were then able to head back into Lanexa. The next moves against the Crimson Spiral Torpad appeared to Capital of Sepmornia as he heard Micoda's friends were imprisoned. As they fled, Torpad appeared and helped them escape, proving that he had actually lived through the events of their brief journey into Crimson Spiral. They then decided to head to Samael's village of origin, Strong Oak Village, which lied at the hidden ledge west of Capital of Sepmornia. It was there that they met Melody, a songstress and the sister of Samael and the owner of the voice that had tried to contact Micoda several times. Their most immediate concern was apparently that they wanted to summon forth a "superweapon summon" that would be powerful enough to face all of their enemies. At least, for the time being they would focus on defeating the multi-tailed beast that had devastated the city. However, to summon forth such power they would have to fuse several summons together. In order to complete it, Torpad, Samael, and Micoda with Lutir at his side each ventured into different locations. Samael had, in his absence, unleashed a trap. Marudeux, who undoubtedly thought about completing the Paradox and succumbing the world to it, ambushed Melody only to find it was a trap. Sol Paul's energies unexpectedly remained in her instead of his brother, protecting her from the attack. Eden, The Uprooted Forest sprang from the ground and swiftly sealed the enemy. But the important part of the plan was that Samael had chosen to sacrifice himself to rid the world of the light-wielding ancient evil, and completed the seal, a stoke of Eden's wood, by getting sealed with his own seal as well. Samael was essentially dead. Torpad carried the interjoined duo to the outskirts of Sepmornian desert to meet with Grex, Voice of the Trinity. At the site, Torpad agreed to give him the two of them to store. However, by this time, they had completed preparations and could summon the superweapon summon. Melody took the helm in his brother's stead, as they had secretly planned all along. As they finally approached the moment of truth, the beasts, the lion-like Bashir, the wolf-like Fenrir, and Torpad's contribution, the archer-like Orion were fused to become the constellation-like starry mass and bringer of hope, Leo. Finally, Leo swept through space and confronted their enemy, as the suddenly materializing bringer of destruction appeared. The infernal fox stood there and the giant summons faced each other. It was a marvel, and the energies of the starry Leo formed a supreme shielding aura, Shine of the Stars. It reflected the fox's energies back upon its elemental self, even causing damage upon it! But even though Leo seemed unable to be beaten, the fox's destruction was actually their mutual destruction as it dragged the stellar mass along with it to death. However, a strange rain of starry dust, which it titled Viridian Supernova, was left behind in its wake. The fox exploded into numerous fireballs that drilled into the ground, leaving tunnels in their wake. They went to the capital, where they were noticed by the Head Librarian Al-Cados. He considered them hostile at first due to their obvious involvement in burning down the library, his pride and joy. After talking with him, he figured out a lot of information and was astounded by the involvement of Vizier Gega which he could not logically deny. However, at this time, Micoda had a vision of the past. It turned out that he had been pursuing a strange dark entity that appeared near Lanexa, but came across a servant of a light-wielding evil known as The Suncaller. However, this foe was Garthiel, an angel of fire that Samael had rescued. The battle had been Micoda the Doombringer's overwhelming victory. Al-Cados acknowledged their journey's meaning and promised to let them continue. Micoda and the rest of the group decided to gather at the Wolf Tooth Island, where a mysterious spirit of the wolves, a messenger of Khalmotep talked to him. It wanted to confirm a question that Fenrir had earlier asked Micoda: "Are you a beast?" Micoda finally knew the answer, and said ''"Yes." ''In doing so, the Spirit of Khalmotep left Micoda's body (which would then end up in Grex). Torpad then left the others to search for his own answers. Disappearance Torpad was not seen any more during Dystopia timeline, and has not been seen during Fall of Corporations timeline. It is unknown if he was seen during the Rise of Corporations timeline. However, there are several things indicating that Torpad was likely the man disguising as Seleka during the final invasion of Crimson Spiral leading up to Battle for Humanity's Future. First, the man was very powerful to kill Hadras in dragon form in a single hit; second, Torpad has been very capable of disguising himself as men of white energies, and third, he openly hated Crimson Spiral but only once faced them head-on, when his cover was blown. That man also stopped Adocim by pushing him off the fortress. Category:Characters